staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 04:55 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Zima na Wodnikowym Wzgórzu, cz. II. , odc. 22 (Winter On Watership Down 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:37, 7:02, 7:05, 7:32,7:37 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Marta mówi! - Helena gra, odc. 30 (Helen’s All Thumbs); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 3. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1409; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5749 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5749); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Harpia z Wenezueli (The Monkey Eating Eagle of Venezuela); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2554; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Klan - odc. 2381 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Blondynka - odc. 5/13 - Przypadek, czy przeznaczenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5750 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5750); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2555; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2382 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Chichot losu - odc. 5/13 - Razem czy osobno - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Lokatorzy na zimę; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 23 - Poza grą - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Anatomia prawdy - odc. 2/13 (Body of Proof ep. 2, Letting Go) kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:20 Zagubieni VI - odc. 2/18 (Lost VI, ep. 2 LA X); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:10 Złoto dezerterów - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 02:20 Sprawa dla reportera 03:15 Notacje - Rudolf Tauer. Jestem człowiekiem dwóch nacji; cykl dokumentalny 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 51; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 52; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 118 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 213 (272) Czarujący nieznajomy; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 47 12:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 31 12:40 Tancerze - odc. 7 Kwestia zaufania; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 858 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 7/24 (Modern family ep. (En Garde)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 14:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Nieznany Afganistan (Afghanistan The Unknown Country); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 506 - To musi być dziś; serial TVP 17:05 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 5/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 105); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/71; teleturniej 19:25 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 7/24 (Modern family ep. (En Garde)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 19:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 40 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 859 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 141 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 9 "Larger Than Life"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 21:35 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 142 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 10 "Carrot or Stick"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 22:20 Wstęp do kocham kino: Motyl i skafander 22:30 Kocham Kino - Motyl i skafander (Le Scaphandre et le papillon) - txt. str. 777; film biograficzny kraj prod.Francja, USA (2007) 00:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Dzieci Kotana; film dokumentalny 01:50 Motyl i skafander (Le Scaphandre et le papillon); film biograficzny kraj prod.Francja, USA (2007) 03:50 Art Noc: Michał Urbaniak - Urbanate the Area; koncert 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:50 Biznes 17:02 Pociąg kulturalny 17:25 TVP KATOWICE ZAPRASZA 17:30 Aktualności Flesz 17:33 POGODA 17:35 Kronika Miasta 17:45 Narciarski weekend 18:15 Kronika Miasta 18:30 Aktualności 18:52 Gość Aktualności 19:00 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe 19:15 Magazyn Meteo 19:25 Pocztówki z wdziękiem 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 21:47 Aktualności Wieczorne 22:00 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice 22:10 POGODA 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór. 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej; program publicystyczny 23:15 Info Dziennik 23:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór 24:00 Chłopcy z Nueva Cua; reż.:Mateusz Mularski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:33 Drugie życie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Morawski, Grzegorz Kasperek; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Infoexpress 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Telekurier 02:20 Serwis Info Wieczór. 02:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej; program publicystyczny 03:11 Info Dziennik 03:37 Pogoda Info 03:42 Sportowy Wieczór 04:00 Chłopcy z Nueva Cua; reż.:Mateusz Mularski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:26 Drugie życie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Morawski, Grzegorz Kasperek; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO 05:20 Eurosąsiedzi; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 86 8:00 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 41 8:30 Gang Misia Yogi Odcinek: 1 9:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 58 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 368 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 91 12:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 10 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 151 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1620 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 73 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 331 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1621 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 303 20:00 Siostry 22:35 I wszystko lśni 0:25 Mów do mnie 2:45 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 1024 3:45 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 48 4:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1216 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2001 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 636 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1122 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1691 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 74 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 548 13:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 12 14:45 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 75 15:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 741 16:30 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2002 17:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 887 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 76 19:00 Fakty 19:30 "Sęp" - relacja z premiery 19:35 Sport 19:40 Rajd Dakar 2013 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 "Sęp" - relacja z premiery 19:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3494 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1692 20:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 757 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 22:30 Morderstwo doskonałe 0:35 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 8 1:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3494 1:45 Arkana magii Odcinek: 801 3:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2002 4:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu 5:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3494 TVP Polonia 06:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Dni, w których wypłynęła wydra; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Cafe Historia - Koniec świata; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Tajemnica Sagali odc.6 - Zatoka mgieł (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15, Panorama: 8:50, Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 730 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Gwatemala (146); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 940; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Operacja Życie - odc. 26; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 599* Odszkodowanie za narzeczoną; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Gwatemala (146); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Tour de Maryla. Ole! cz. 2; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO 18:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 730 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 32 - Rajd rowerowy (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Oficerowie - odc. 5/13* Wkręt - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Egipt (147); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Nowa - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Archiwum istnień; film dokumentalny; reż.:Justyna Łuczaj-Salej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 6/14 - Zatoka mgieł (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 32 - Rajd rowerowy (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Oficerowie - odc. 5/13* Wkręt; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Polonia w Komie - Egipt (147); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 730; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Archiwum istnień; film dokumentalny; reż.:Justyna Łuczaj-Salej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Niejedzenie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Konrad Szołajski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Opowieści weekendowe: Linia opóźniająca - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Opania, Tadeusz Bradecki, Monika Kwiatkowska, Krzysztof Luft, Henryk Boukolowski, Karol Strasburger, Andrzej Deskur; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Dekalog 89 + - Street feeling; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Kristoffer Karlsson Rus; wyk.:Tomasz Sapryk, Michał Sitarski, Zdzisław Wardejn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Przystanek musical; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Mądrej głowie - odc. 2. Makaronizmy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Spotkanie z Agnieszką Osiecką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Verbier Festival 2009: Martha Argerich i Yuja Wang (Verbier Festival 2009: Martha Argerich and Yuja Wang); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Opowieści weekendowe: Linia opóźniająca - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Opania, Tadeusz Bradecki, Monika Kwiatkowska, Krzysztof Luft, Henryk Boukolowski, Karol Strasburger, Andrzej Deskur; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Dekalog 89 + - Street feeling; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Kristoffer Karlsson Rus; wyk.:Tomasz Sapryk, Michał Sitarski, Zdzisław Wardejn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - odc. 9 - Socrealizm; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Wojciech Fangor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Sztuka czytania - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Niejedzenie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Konrad Szołajski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Teraz animacje! - Znaki; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Teraz animacje! - Wspinaczka; film animowany; reż.:Henryk Paweł Sobczak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Teraz animacje! - Człowiek i chleb; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ryszard Czekała; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Nad rzeką, której nie ma - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Marta Konarska, Tomasz Hudziec, Mirosław Baka, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Magda Scholl, Andrzej Mastalerz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Hala odlotów - Nowe formy finansowania kultury – przyszłość – czy konieczność? (odc. 16); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Mad Men s. II - odc. 2/13 (Flight 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Sensacyjne lata 90. - Samowolka - txt. str. 777; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Aleksander Gawek, Paweł Iwanicki, Mariusz Jakus, Krzysztof Zaleski, Michal Żebrowski, Renata Dancewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Hala odlotów - Nowe formy finansowania kultury – przyszłość – czy konieczność? (odc. 16); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kino nocne - Mała podróż do nieba (A Little Trip to Heaven); dramat kraj prod.USA, Islandia (2005); reż.:Baltasar Kormakur; wyk.:Peter Coyote, Forest Whitaker, Maria Fernandez Ache, Damon Younger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 22 opery Mozarta - Askaniusz w Albie (Ascanio in Alba); opera kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:David Hermann, Stefan Aglassinger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Był taki dzień - 10 stycznia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Ryż po włosku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Flesz historii - odc. 112; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Czas honoru - odc. 2 Na polskiej ziemi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Teatr STU. Benefis Zbigniewa Wodeckiego; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (44) - Israelitas - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Władysław hr. Zamoyski - Pan z Wielkopolski - Władca Tatr; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Ex Libris - 114; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Historia zapisana w lasach - Kobiór; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Piętro wyżej; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1937); reż.:Leon Trystan, Leon Trystan; wyk.:Eugeniusz Bodo, Józef Orwid, Helena Grossówna, Ludwik Sempoliński, Anna Żeliska, Feliks Skonieczny, Stanisław Woliński, Feliks Chmurkowski, Julian Krzewiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Świadkowie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Generał mróz - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Petain - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Gdy ogień nastąpił; reż.:Stanisław Januszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Czas honoru - odc. 3 Przydział - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Płock, miasto zabytków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne - Melchior Wańkowicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Cała prawda o... - odc. 2/10 - Shimon Peres (ep. 2/10 - Shimon Peres - Former Prime Minister of Israel); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Zagubiony żołnierz Hitlera (Hitler's lost soldiers); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Wolfgang Schoen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Spór o historię - Średniowiecze: wieki ciemne czy nieznane?; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Ex Libris - 114; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Milicyjny PRL - Oblicze zbrodni. Część 2: Morderca nie przyznaje się do winy; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Listy gończe - Krew na Chłodnej - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Modelki - odc. 5 Do Mediolanu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Poeta nieznany (Zygmunt Rumel); film dokumentalny; reż.:Wincenty Ronisz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Sen o Morzach i Koloniach; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Rudomino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 62 (274) Próbne zdjęcia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 63 (275) Debiut literacki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 64 (276) Podwójny seans; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:35 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 3/21 - Wpadnij, kiedy zechcesz, czyli bodźce stępione - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 90 - Kibice; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak zdobyć chłopaka w 258 dni. - odc. 91 (Ciega a citas ep. 91); telenowela kraj prod.Argentyna (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Ranczo - odc. 51 - Fałszerze uczuć - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 52 - Zemsta i wybaczenie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 M jak miłość - odc. 543; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 4/21 - Portret czyli jak być kochanym - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 65 (277) Ich czworo; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Sąsiedzi - odc. 66 (281) Szczęśliwa dziesiątka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Ranczo - odc. 53 - Msza obywatelska - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Ranczo - odc. 54 - Czysty biznes - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 91 - Wróżbita; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 5/21 - Kondycja fizyczna, czyli walka z metryką - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Ranczo - odc. 55 - Wielki powrót - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Ranczo - odc. 56 - Amerykańska baza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 56 "Instrukcja obsługi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 506 - To musi być dziś; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 5/13 - Braterstwo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 6/13 - Ucieczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak zdobyć chłopaka w 258 dni. - odc. 91 (Ciega a citas ep. 91); telenowela kraj prod.Argentyna (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Cudowne lata - odc. 84 O mastodontach i mężczyznach (Wonder Years s. V ep. 15 Mastodons And Men); serial kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 08:40 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: Sevilla - Mallorca (4); STEREO, 16:9 10:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Paweł Nastula; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: Real Saragossa - Levante (5); STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Sport w TVP - obrazki z wystawy - cz. II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Wisła Can Pack Kraków - BK Brno; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane - kwalifikacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Z archiwum TVP - Stanisław Marusarz - wspomnienia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: Getafe - Atletico Madryt (6); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:25 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: Barcelona - Cordoba (7); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane - kwalifikacje; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Zakończenie dnia